Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display technology, and more particularly to a display panel and a manufacturing process of the display panel.
Description of the Related Art
Existing display panels mainly include liquid crystal display (LCD) panels and OLED (organic light emitting diode) display panels. OLED display panels have been regarded as the most promising display panels due to their advantages of self-illumination, low driving voltage, high luminous efficiency, short response time, high definition and contrast, a viewing angle of approximately 180 degrees, wide available temperature range, the capability of flexible display and large-area full-color display, and the like. With the improvement in processes and manufacturing procedures of OLED display panels and the reduced cost, OLED TV sets have become more widespread and have been gradually known and accepted by consumers.
Due to their superior display characteristics and quality than LCDs, for example, lightweight, short response time, low driving voltage, better display color and display angle and the like, OLEDs have attracted extensive attention. In recent years, OLEDs develop dramatically. OLEDs may be used for curved display and their development tends to large-size applications. However, large-size applications will raise an IR drop issue, or even a Mura effect that is visible to the naked eyes. Therefore, technically, an auxiliary electrode and a plurality of cathode separators are provided to separate cathodes of OLEDs so as to control the cathodes separately. In this way, an effect of IR drop is reduced and the display quality is improved.
The conventional way of manufacturing a plurality of cathode separators is to form a plurality of cathode separators by applying an organic photoresist, exposing and then developing, wherein an inverted-trapezoid shape of the cathode separator is formed by controlling process parameters, which leads to low stability.